A Perfect Imperfection
by Sachiko Ever After
Summary: Eren is a new student of Maria High. The bullies make fun of him for his eyes and weak being. However, one particular bully seems to think otherwise. Rated T for bullying violence and strong language. ERERI
1. First Day

**A/N: Just to let you know, my cousin begged me to make a High School story like this. Specifically, Ereri. My cousin is basically the one who makes most ideas here. She just doesn't want an account. There might be some slight OOC.**

**ERERI**

**No One's POV**

* * *

><p>"Everyone, this is our new exchange student, Eren Jaeger."<p>

Everyone in the classroom looked up to the front of the room. They all heard a knock and opening of a door, but ignored it. Now they were looking away from their work and to a new student. Eren clenched the strap of his messenger school bag. He flinched as all eyes in the room were on him. He knew what they were starring at. The teacher announced again, "Eren Jaeger is Fifteen years old and comes from Germany. Not only is he German, but as well as Japanese from his father. Eren, there is a seat there in the back for you," The teacher pointed to the one seat that stood next to the window.

Eren nodded and walked past a few desks and staring eyes to sit on his chair. He lookEd out the window and sighed. He was glad that he was just able to see the scenery outside of cherry blossoms. A reason why Eren loves Spring.

The teacher ranted on with the class work. Eren paid attention while he drew the beautiful image of the cherry blossoms outside. There was also a small pond in which the blossoms would fly or fall into. The blossoms would cause a ripple in the water. He smiled as he remembered how his mother and him would watch the blossoms fall from their trees when he was a child. However, then, Eren frowned at the very memory of her last words to him.

He felt a small tap on his shoudler. Before looking at who tapped him, Eren looked at the teacher who had their back turned towards the students. He turned his head towards the person who tapped on his shoulder. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Armin Arlert.

Armin whispered, "Hello." and smiled. Eren was slightly shocked. How would someone smile at him? Why would someome smile at him? Did Armin not see the imperfection of Eren Jaeger? Eren hoped not, so he decided to ignore the thought. Then he went back to class, as did Armin.

When the bell rung, Eren picked up his black and blue colored messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder, the strap poking at his neck. He walked out of the classroom and Armin caught up to him. He put his hand on Eren's shoulder. When Eren turned around, Armin smiled again. He requested, "Do you want to sit with my friends and I at lunch today?" Again, Eren was shocked. No one wanted to ever make friends with him. Eren slightly shook his head to get out of his thoughts and responded with an "Okay." Armin walked away. Eren was still staring at the blonde as he passed the small crowds of students until he turned around and started to walk somewhere. However, he was bumped into by a student. Not any student.

Levi Ackerman.

Levi is a bully of Maria High. He bullied anyone who crosses his path or even accidentally did something to cause Levi anger. It seemed to happen now as Levi glared down at Eren ,grabbed the collar of his long sleeved shirt and pinned him to the lockers. Almost no one was in the hallway anymore. The rest of other students had noticed the scene and ran out, not wanting to get involved in any way. Eren looked up at Levi in fear. This was not the first time he was about to get beaten, but he was still scared, thinking he could've had a new and different start of his life. Levi pulled his fist back and Eren waited for the impact, but he still stared at Levi with bright and wide eyes. Levi was about to punch Eren in the eye until he looked at the pair of eyes. Then the realization hit him.

Eren was a Heterochromiac.

The left eye was a bright, sweet, honey brown color. The right eye was a mixture of blue, green and gold. Levi stopped and lowered his fist. He continued to stare into the boy's eyes. They shone bright compared to Levi's steel gray eyes. Eren felt less frightened. He did feel awkward, however, by the long eye contact they made. Levi put down his fist and let go of Eren. He was silent, but then said in a quiet voice, "See ya, Brat." Levi walked away, leaving Eren in confusion.

Eren reached his hand up to his face and over his right eyelid. His face turned to one of a confused expression.

_'Was he seriously interested in my eye? In me...?'_

No. Eren knew his answer. He beleived Levi just found a perfect reason to bully Eren. He believed that no one would love him like human.

Oh, he was so wrong.


	2. Levi

**A/N:**

**Levi's POV**

I'll be brutally honest here.

Those eyes...That brat's eyes are the most extraordinary and beautiful eyes I have ever come across to. I was about to punch him in the eye when I saw them both and then I had second thoughts. I did not want to seem like a damn weakling in front of my friends, so I had to find a way that would hurt him, but not hurt him at the same time. God, that's confusing as fuck.

But those eyes.

The right eye. A beautiful mixture of blue, green and turquoise. Flecks of gold. The perfect ocean. The left eye. A perfect shade of honey and brown. Full of sweetness.

My god, I never would have thought I'd be this type of person. But it's true. Their just so beautiful, the eyes I mean. Heterochromia is rare among humans, but it's so perfect on that boy. Was his name Eren? I think so. If it isn't, I can just threaten his classmates and make then tell me his name.

.;.

I'm walking through the halls to the Cafeteria and no one dares to block my way. It's always been like that. Whenever anyone would look at me, they'd turn away in fear and I would make my famous 'Tch' noise. I looked down at my phone. I have some twenty-nine messages and Fifeteen calls from my friend, Hanji. I'm surprised I consider her a friend. More like stalker.

I didn't realize I was right in front of the Cafeteria doors until I looked up. I opened it and looked around. I found all my friends at one table. Hanji, Petra, Auruo, Erd, Gunther and Erwin. I walked to the table and sat down on the edge. They greeted, but I only responded wth a wave because I was too busy looking for the brat. Then I spotted him.

He sat at the table where my sister, Mikasa and some other people like Jean, Sasha, Armin, Connie, Marco, Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner, Krista and Ymir. Everyone seemed so happy and up-beat while Eren seemed shy, but still smiled and giggled at some things. Damn, he was so fucking cute. I knew I had to explain to my friends about the second thought from beating up the kid sooner or later. More like sooner.

"Hey, Levi."

I turned. My friends were looking at me. "Did you beat up that freak?" I flinched. They called Eren a freak ever since they noticed his eyes. Damn it. I tried to think of something. "Almost..I got caught by Principal Pyxis and the freak was able to escape while I got distracted by Principal I'll-Drink-Wine-At-School-If-I-Want-To." That name was something I randomly came up with since he does always drink wine. Whether he is at school or not. It still made me feel a bit raged towards my friends. They seemed to beleive it, though. "That fucking shitty freak," said Auruo, "You'll get him next time, right?" They all looked at me like I was going to say 'yes'. However, when I looked at Hanji, there was something else in her eyes. I just responded with a 'Tch'. Then I looked back at Eren. He still seemed so shy and nervous.

Was it because I almost beat the shit out of him in the hallway? Was he anxious about what people would think about his eyes? Or is it just normal for him to be so shy in front of so cheerful people? I just realized. If I don't do something that would make Eren be messed up or something to please my friends, then they would be ones to try something on Eren. Fucking Shit.

.;.

The bell hasn't rung. Lunch wasn't over. However, I did see Eren stand up and walk away. I lip read him. He said, "I'll be right back," and everyone nodded. I stood up to follow him. My friends saw and went back to eating. I guess they thought this would be a chance to beat Eren up, but I didn't want to do it. I just had to get it over with.

I followed him out of the Cafeteria and he walked into the English classroom. I looked through th crack of the door and saw that he was taking out a notebook he probably forgot in his desk before. Hanji was in the same class as him and said that their assignment was to write a story that was as long as over a hundred pages.

He was about to walk through the door, when I slammed it open. He jumped in surprise and almost dropped his notebook. He looked up at me with those beautiful eyes. I can't beleive I'm going to do this. I walked towards him as he walked backwards, fear written on his face and in his eyes. He knew what was going to happen. I just wanted to get this over with.

Once he hit his back on the wall, I gripped his collar and pulled him up, against the wall and off his feet. He dropped all his stuff and stared up at me like a puppy getting scolded. Damn it. I pulled back my fist and said in a fame angry tone, "We're gonna finish what didn't from the hallway." He lowered his head and more, but did not even blink. Then I did it.

I punched him in the eye.

The ocean like one.

I let go and he slid down the wall to sit on the cold, tiled floor. I turned and walked away, not wanting to see his new black eye. I felt something running down my knuckles. I lifted up my wrist and saw red liquid slowly dripping down.

_Shit..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_** ~Someone's in love**_

_**But I'll let you imagine how hard the punch was...**_


	3. Someone Knows

**A/N: **

**Eren's POV**

I still sat on the cold classroom floor. My face, mostly the eye area, hurt so fucking bad. I would know it's bad if I actually swear, in which I rarely swear. I also hear something drip repeatedly. I reach my hand shakily up to my face and feel warm liquid. Pulling my hand back, I see the very familiar red fluid drag along my palm and drip onto my clothing. I've been punched in the face before, but not this hard. What did I even do? I mean, yeah, when I bumped into him in the hallway, but a punch for that?! That would be exaggerating and ridiculous.

I try to stand up, but fail without help. Fortunately, Armin tried to look for me after I hadn't come back quicker. Average volumed footsteps are in the hallway, arriving closer to the classroom and stop. I look up and see Armin with a shocked facial expression. It takes him a moment to regain his thoughts and run towards me. He shouts, "Oh my god, Eren! What happened?!" It's hard for me to answer from the pain. He notices and wraps his arms around me and lifts me up. I stumble, but finally stand up. He carefully places my arm over his shoulder and his arm around my waist. He brings me to the nurse's office and tells her that I wasn't able to say what happened, but still aids my injury as Armin sits outside the office.

Once the nurse finishes, however, my black eye still visible, I look in the mirror and adjust the bangs of my hair over the eye. You could barely see it. I walk out and Armin stands up to ask if I'm okay. I respond with a calm voice, "I'm fine. I'm fine. Don't worry," I look at the clock above the door, "I think we should be getting back befo-"

_*RING*_

The bell rung before I could finish. Armin smiles at me and we both walk away to our History class. We both attend a few of the same classes. When we arrived, half of the class were in while others arrived, slightly late. As I take my seat, I see him...

_Shit._

Levi. He sees me too, so I quickly look away and observe the board where the teacher stood nearby. I could feel Levi's piercing glare behind me and I try to ignore it. I'm a straight A student, so I can't afford having confused looks and questions from my parents. It gets me really nervous. So I just pay attention to the class and task at hand.

But can't stop thinking about how much I'm in love with him.

.;.

**Levi's POV**

_Shit._

That brat's in my class. Fuck. Fuck. He's looking at me. Probably because of when I gave him that black eye. My knuckles still stung like tiny needles because of it. I feel horrible now. I didn't think it was possible to have some brat make me feel like that towards them, but it happened. He sat down as he looked away from me.

Why do I have to be seated behind him?

What the hell would this crush lead me to?

Damn it, I feel like I'm a teenager girl. It's sickening. Finally, I finished the packet we were given and put it on the corner of my desk. I take out my notebook. A notebook I use for when I'm bored. Like drawing or some shit. But then, out of curiosity, I look over Eren's shoulder to see he had already finished the work too and was writing something in his own notebook. On a closer inspection, I see it looks like he is writing a story. Most likely for his Englih class. On the paper, it reads, _"The Survival Game"_. I think it would be an intense kind of story.

Minutes feel like a century and finally we're out of this hell of a classroom and school. I spot my friends outside and walk towards them with my normal emotionless expression. They greet me and I respond the same way. The Petra talks, "Did you hurt up the freak?" Everyone except Hanji and Erwin nodded. "Yeah. I punched him so hard he bled on his eye." I flinch. The others cheered, but in a low volume to not make a scene. I just roll my eyes. Erwin and Hanji are just standing there, looking at me. What the hell did they want?!

Everyone except the two leave to go home. I was about to leave until they grabbed me by the arms and brought me to the side of the school. They dropped me and I'm slightly angered. "What the hell?! What do you want?!" I yelled. Hanji sighed and looked at me. I've never seen her so serious. It kind of...scared me... but it's still impressive.

"No. The real question is 'What the hell are you doing?'. Obviously, you love Eren. Just fucking tell him how you feel!" Erwin nodded in agreement. Hanji was a bit of a fangirl when it came to me liking someone. She acts that way if I hadn't hurt the person, but still love them. She acts scary when I hurt them, don't tell them how I feel, but still love them.

I look down. Damn, I feel so weak right now. "I can't. After that, I know he hates me. Ill just be turned down." I feel a large hand rub up and down my arm as if to comfort me. It was Erwin's of course. I don't kno anyone with that huge of a hand.

After a few moments, I finally got to go home. Once I arrived, it was pretty late. I walk up to my room and lay in bed, not bothering to change my clothing. And I slowly fall into a deep sleep, dreaming about one person in particular.

Eren Jaeger.


	4. Eren's Past

**A/N: ****Warning: This chapter involves attempted rape and successed murder.**

**Eren's POV**

_I was four years old. I sat on the leather couch in a bright and slightly cheerful living room with cool air running through a crack on the door. I was watching one of my most favorite cartoons and laughing at most of the scenes. Then I got hungry. I was small, so I could not make any food, buy or reach food from the counter. I remebered my mother was upstairs in my parent's bedroom. I stepped off the couch and rushed my way to the room. I was about to place my hand on the door knob when I heard muffled screams. The little devils called cousins had forced me to watch a horror movie on Halloween so I knew that muffled screams was not normal or a good thing. I was hesitant, but twisted the knob until there was a crack of the door to see though. My eyes widened as I viewed the scene playing out before my eyes._

_My mother was on the floor, being pinned down my a large man. His mammoth hand covered my mother's mouth to try and keep her quiet as he stabbed her repeatedly on her body. Blood was splashed everywhere and when my mother noticed me, she seemed to try and give me a message to run away or hide. I got the message, but I did not obey her. This was one time I did not obey her. Tears stared to gush out of my mother's and my eyes. Once the man noticed me as well, I ran towards him and tried to take the knife away. Bad idea as he pushed me down and stabbed my arm and shoulder. I screamed and cried at the pain. My mother did as well with emotional pain. She screamed even more as the man unbuttoned his and my pants. My mother and I were unable to move from our wounds, but were able to scream. As my mother struggled to try and help me. However, the man had already removed more and more pieces of his and my clothing. I did not understand what was happening until the man grabbed the knife he had and stabbed one time into my mother's chest and told her to "shut up". She stopped moving and closed her eyes with her breath finally gone._

_I cried harder, knowing my mother was dead. The man was about to pull down his underwear, but fortunately, police bursted into the room and pointed their guns at the man. He did not stop until one police officer shot his chest. The man, losing so much blood and his breath, was slowly dieing. I did not feel remorse for him, but I cried for my mother. The police rushed over to me and put an emergency blanket over me to cover myself and another officer grabbed my clothing. I still had widened eyes and was unable to speak or move, but I was still alive. The officer, who's named on her tag is Hazel, brought me into an ambulance, helped me change back into my clothing, and they brought me to a hospital for my wounds._

_I blacked out minutes later._

_.;._

_I opened my eyes, but immediately shut them until I was adjusted to the light. I woke up at a hospital bed. As I look around, I see there are some childish things such as picture and drawing from other child patients or cartoon characters, small stuffed animals and movies stacked on a table beside my bed. One of the animals was mine. The one that my mother had gotten me for my birthday on March. I recalled the scene from at my house and quickly grabbed the animal and embraced it tightly, the fur brushing on my cheek. Tears come back into my eyes. I hear doctors outside of my room discussing what happened to me, so I listened closely to know._

_"Poor kid. His mother was murdered by a man and that same man attempted rape on him. He must be traumatized."_

_"What were the injuries? And attempted, correct?"_

_"Yes, it was an attempt. Still sad. The injuries on his mom were stabs on her arms, legs, stomach and one on her chest. Bruises on the same places and her face too. On the kid, there was a stab on his arm and thigh. If the police hadn't busted in the room at the slightly correct time because his mom still got killed, the kid could have been completely and successfully raped."_

_"Real sad, but at least he's still alive and with a father."_

_"Yeah."_

_At that point, I though I was lucky to have a father. Keywords: I thought._

_.;._

_A few days later, not one person visited and it was so lonely. Once I was released from the hospital, my father was waiting near the entrance doors. He smiled brightly and I did as well. When the doctors were gone, his whole personality changed suddenly. He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows at me, looking furious. I then frowned at the sudden change. He grabbed my wrist and practicually threw me into the car._

_When we got home, he dragged me into the house and threw me onto the floor. He shut the door and locked it as I laid on the cold floor in fear. He stepped and towered over me. He did look furious. No. Furious was an understatement. I try questioning him, _

_"Papa...Why are you so mad?" His rage seemed to grow. _

_"It was your fault...If it weren't for you, she would be alive you fucking piece of shit. And with those horrid and abomination you and your mother called an eye." I cringe in his words. I knew he was saying that my mother's death was my fault and about my Heterochromia. And I beleived him._

_Hours later, I was covered in bruises, scratches and scars. I was in pain and was bleeding. When I looked up with tears in my eyes, I observed my father's appearance. His hair was messed up, his clothing was rumpled, shaking and tears in his own eyes. He slowly turned, walked towards the door, unlocked and opened it, and he walked out of the house. _

_That was the last time I ever heard of my father._


	5. How do you know?

**A/N:**

**Eren's POV**

* * *

><p>I jump up from bed to a sitting position. I'm sweaty and crying. That nightmare...was exactly correct of my memory from when my mother died, the attempt at rape and the abuse. I reach a shaky hand to my right here and touch it lightly, making sure to not hurt it too much. I sigh. My phone lights up on my dresser. As I pick it up, I see the dark reflection of my self on the black, shiny screen. I continue looking at myself.<p>

Bags are under my eyes, my face is pale, red eyes with tears and the tears still escaping down my eyes and onto my clothing. I sigh again and unlock my phone. There was one update for an app, so that was why my phone lit up. I look through my pictures. I see some I transferred from a camera to my phone. They were about my mother. I look at the time. It's Five in the morning.

I groan and get up from my bed. I just change into a Black Veil Brides T-shirt, skinny jeans and blue Converse and make breakfast. I live alone, so it won't be so hard making food. I know I said my parents would ask me everything about my grades if even one went low. I meant my adoptive parents. However, there is no point. They're barely ever home at all. I just want my old parents back. I had a normal life for four years.

All of that changed because I couldn't save my mother...

I can still hear the screams and cries of myself at the scene of my mother's murder, her funeral and abuse my father put upon me.

.;.

**Levi's POV**

I wake up and it's pretty early, but nothing is much to my appearance rather than my hair. It's still a bit dark out, but the sun is still starting to rise. I smile at the dream I had about the little brat. He's just so fucking adorable. Then I realized: How the hell does Hanji and Erwin know about my crush? Fucking shit, I swear I'm going to kill those two asses. But not now. I'm still kinda tired.

I get up and walk downstairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast. However, Mikasa beat me to it. She turned around and noticed me. Then she spoke, sounding a bit lazy, "Mom and Dad had to go to work early. Here's breakfast." She passed a plate of pancakes to me as I sat down. I eat them and inhale it's aroma. Blueberry. I take out my phone to check the time. It's five-thirty in the morning. It's also a weekend. Thank God. I really didn't feel like going to school. While I'm at my phone, I might as well call one of either Hanji or Erwin. Erwin's basically a fucking ass. More than Hanji, so I call her. The phone slightly rings a few times until Hanji picks up. I swear, with her voice volume, she'll make anyone who hasn't known her for years go deaf.

_"HEELLLLLOOOOO LEVI!"_ She practically screams to wake the whole neighborhood. I was slightly confused because the last time I saw her, she was so serious and practically scary. Now she's just normal and crazy.

"Hey Hanji. Don't get so distracted, I have something important to ask you." Mikasa looks at me in a confused facial expression. "At the park." Mikasa rolled her eyes.

_"Alrighty! See ya later!"_ She hangs up and I get ready to wear some clothes. I wear my forest green jacket over a gray T-shirt, purple Vans and normal jeans. I make my way out to the door, say goodbye to Mikasa and head to the park. Along the way, I see some cars passing by quickly, but not burning rubber. Minutes later, I finally arrive to the park where Hanji was sitting on the bench, waiting. I wasn't surprised she was there before me because she live near the park. And Eren's house, as she told me. Damn it, I'm way too obssesed with the brat.

She stands up upon seeing me and asks, "So what did you want to talk about?" I glare at her lack of proper greeting. "Hello to you too. What I want to ask is, How do you and Erwin know about my crush?!" I got more angry when she started laughing. Then she says through some breaks of laughter, "Oh, Levi! How the hell would we _NOT_ know?! Haha! It's so obvious!" I glare harder at her, if that was possible.

Now that I realize, my crush has been growing and becoming more obvious by my actions. I still felt horrible about the punch. I hope it heals sooner. I surprisingly blush at the thought of Eren. His smile, laugh, eyes, hair (which looked really soft), and anything I could think about him. He's so fucking adorable and perfect. However, I can't help but feel like he has something really dark in his past or present life. My though were interrupted by Hanji.

"Aha!" She points at me. "You're blushing! You're thinking of him, aren't you? I told you it was obvious." I roll my eyes. "What ever four eyes," she rolls her own eyes at the nickname, "I heading home. I'm not wasting my weekend just standing in a park and being bored." We say goodbye to each other and head our own way to home. Seriously though. Does Eren have a bad childhood? Something tells me 'yes', but somthing else tells me otherwise. I guess I'll have to get closer to him somehow. First, friendship. Second, maybe something more.

But how the hell am I able to do that with those bastards called 'my friends' getting in my way all the fucking time?


	6. Nothing

**A/N: Heh, I admit. Last chapter was pretty boring, but I'll try to keep this growing. I think I made Levi more OOC. Quite a bit of a short chapter.**

**Eren's POV**

Finally, it's Monday. Which also means I have to face Levi and possibly another beating. Although the punch Levi gave me hurt badly, it was not worse than my father's punches. The black eye was slowly fading away, but you can still tell it was a hard punch. I had woken up early because of the same nightmare. It was more like a memory because it seemed so real and it played the exactly same events of that tragedy. I always wake up crying, screaming and sweating in the middle of the night. The nightmare never gone away. It was so much emotional pain, so why not add physical pain to it? Which is the reason why I have many scars on my arms and my ribs are slightly visible. If I run out of space, I cut on other areas of my body. It gets me distracted from the nightmare even though it will not go away.

After recovering from the nightmare today, I go downstairs and make breakfast again. I had forgotten I left my phone in the kitchen, so when I found it and checked it, there was a text on it.

_Minene - _

_Please, stop what you're doing to yourself._

Minene is a friend I have from Japan. She was one I could really trust. We were friends since we were three years old. Before the incident. I told her everything whether it was personal or public. She was like a walking and talking diary. She knew all my secrets, pet peeves, fetishes and more. Even though she lives in a far away distance. And she never told a single soul if the things I've told her were assigned to be hidden. I even told her how I'm starving and cutting myself.

I sigh and ignore the text. I head to the fridge and take out ingredients to make bacon pancakes with the mix. Once I made the pancakes, I realized what time and it was rushed to put in my clothes. I had a Slepeping With Sirens sweater to hide my noticeable cuts and rib cage, skinny jeans and red Converse. I dashed last the kitchen, not bothering to clean up, take the pancakes and run to school while eating them, hoping I won't get chocked on them. I starve myself when I want to, but if I'm hungry as fuck, I'm eating. Because..well...Fuck it. I reach the school and finish the pancake as I slow my waliking pace and walk inside. I was running, so I still had five minutes. If I walked, I'd be dead by the time I get to school.

I walk through the hallways and I see Levi with his friends, leaning against some lockers and laughing. I cringe when he turns his view on me. The bell rings, so I rush to my class which is luckily not too far away. However, Levi and I share some classes. Same with his friends. I unpack my things as he walks in. He's still staring at me. And then I feel the butterflies in my stomach. Fucking shit! I don't curse much, but I know that butterfly feeling. I'm not falling for that bully. But he's just so interesting, attractive and...

NO!

Fucking Damn it! The teacher walks in as I sit down. No...I can't fall in love. The last time I did, it ended horribly. It's another reason why I left Germany. I just can't fall in love again. My vision blurs and I know my eyes are stinging with tears. Doesn't matter to me though because I sit in the back of the class and I cry at least four times a week. Still though, people will notice, so I just rub my eyes, hoping the tears will go away.

.;.

**Levi's POV**

I look beside me and see Eren. He looks like he's about to cry. It just boosts up my suspicion of his past. Did something remind him of something negative in his past? Goddamn it. Why do I keep thinking he's got a dark past? He seems so full of light and happiness. But now he seems sad and depressed. He can't have one. Right?

The bell rings and he quickly runs out of the classroom.

Fuck it. Fuck Erwin. Fuck Hanji. Fuck Principal Pyxis. Fuck everything and everyone.

I'll tell Eren I love him. Maybe it can also help with how he's been acting. And get me a few answers. But fuck it all.

I'm in love with Eren Jaeger and nothing can change that!


	7. Who was his Love?

**A/N:**

**Eren's POV**

* * *

><p>Finally! School was finally over for the day. I didn't want to face much people, throwing questions at me about why I was almost in tears in class. I just ran out of the school quickly after saying 'goodbye' to Armin and the others.<p>

I rub the tiredness from my eyes because I still have homework. As I pass through the halls, I see Levi with his friends. One particular friend, I see laughing with them. Then I notice how familiar her face is.

Oh, God no... No... NO!

One name comes back to my mind as I recall the memories back in Germany.

Petra Ral

.;.

_I was a really nervous, shy, but smart eleven year old El__ementary Student. I still never got over the incident of my mother's death and the unknown whereabouts of my father. I was sent to an orphanage by police at the age of five since it took a few days to physically heal. Not mentally though, as I gained Post-Traumatic-Stress Disorder._

_I always noticed this one particular girl in my class. She always seemed to look at me with sympathy with those dark chocolate brown eyes whenever I got ridiculed again by our classmates._

_Ginger hair, light skin, bright smile. Everything wold be recognizable. Her name was Petra Ral._

_A week after my first day, she had finally stepped in while I was about to be beaten up. The guys in our class practically loved her, so they left me alone when Petra told them to. We became friends and that friendship grew as the years went by. I didn't want to make a mistake into getting her to leave, so I was still that shy and nervous young kid. She still made me happy and I hope I made her happy as well. The friends relationship turned to a real relationship once we got into Middle School. She said she loved me, but sometimes she seemed slightly suspicious. She started seeing me less and less. I was really scared because she was one who made the the candle lit again. I did not want to lose her._

_One day, I was walking to her house because I wanted to ask her what was happening. My answer was given once I opened the door. There she was. With another guy. Another guy who bullied me since Kindergarten. And they were kissing. Once I saw the scene, the candle's light was blown away, my eyes filled with tears and heartbreak, my heart shatter and a lump into my throat. She saw me and smirked with no remorse in her eyes. She stood up as I was stuttering to what I wanted to say, but couldn't bring myself to. She was taller, so she towered over me. _

_She was smirking while speaking, "You really were always a piece of complete shit," I flinched at her words. She never cursed, at least in front of me. I finally knew the truth, "You are really stupid for a so-called smart kid. I lied. I never liked your eyes because they're so wierd and hideous. It's hilarious how you actually thought I liked you! Disgusting! So now you understand what I'm going to say: I hate you and no one will ever love you. We're done. As if there was anything between us."_

_That was it. I was emotionally dead. She broke me and my heart. I lost hope and beleived what she said. I'll never be loved, I'll never be cared and I'll always be hated. I ran away from her house and my own. I ran inside, not bothering to shut the door and run up to my room. My adopted parents were not home, so I sat in my dark and small closet of my room and sobbed._

_You know how you are really saddened about something, you hide and repeat 'Mama' or anything related to your mother so you can imagine she is there because she was one person who you love?_

_ That's what I did. I sat in the closet and cried, muttering the word on each quick breath, "Mama. Mama. Mama. Mama..."_

_I wished my mother was still alive, so she could be hear and comfort me. Sure, it might sound babyish, but I lost my mother at four fucking years old! Plus, Petra was one person who I thought would accept me and actually cared. And I thought wrong..._

_God, so wrong..._

.;.

I walk past the group and the crowd of students who want to get out the building and be home. I tried ignoring everything, but I just couldn't. My head started to hurt. It is actually possible to have physical pain after a break-up or your heart shattering like stained glass. So here comes the pain.

I groaned a few times until I got home.

Does Petra even know we go to the same school again? Is she going out with anyone? Actually. Why the fuck should I care? She broke me and brought me pain to my heart. Fuck the 'good' memories I had with Petra.

She'll hurt me again.

And it's a fact.

.;.

**Petra's POV**

That little shit!

_He's _here?! Fucking...God damn it.

I can't beleive Eren Jaeger is here. At the same school. As me. I came here to get away from him! Did he follow me? Or does it seem like I followed him? Whatever. But that freak should stay away from me. From how he reacted when I told him the truth, he might accept to stay away from me. Doesn't matter. I'm stronger and bigger than that twig. I can beat him down again or get Gunther and Erd to do so.

Seriously though. He better stay away from me. Especially Levi. Ever since I moved back to America and met him in Middle School, I've had a crush on him. Eren will just ruin everything like the little bitch he is.

Ha, it's funny actually. I know he has a crush on Levi. I can just get something to ruin Eren. And his life and reputation will be burned to the ground. If I'm lucky that everything takes it out of context.

I run home after waving bye to my friends. I go upstairs to my room and lay on my stomach on the bed. I open my laptop and type 'Eren Jaeger' on the small search box. Lots of results on shown on the screen. This is perfect!

Just perfect...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry I made Petra a bitch.. ~ **


	8. A Text

**A/N: Sorry it took a bit of days. My mom thinks I'm on a diet and is trying to get me to eat because I haven't been eaten so much. Just because I'm in Mexico, does not mean I want tacos all the damn time. Anyway...**

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

Eren, Mikasa, Armin and all their other friends were outside of the school, talking and eating snacks. Well..Connie and Sasha were the ones eating most of the snacks. Eren was mostly looking out over the lawn of the school. It was bright green with the light blue sky above. He felt it soothing. Suddenly, it was slightly interrupted by the sound of many phones ringing different tones. Texts. The school always sent texts about something involving clubs, sports and other things and events. Eren ignored it. However, Mikasa called to Eren, "Eren..You might want to take a look at this.." Eren, rolling his eyes , looked at the phone Mikasa held out to him and his eyes went from annoyance to fear. It was by no means any account of exaggeration.

He blinked.

The words did not go away.

He blinked again.

Not a sudden change at all.

A voice interfered in his state of shock and fear. "Eren...?" It was Krista. She was worried for him as he looked like he was about to faint. Instead, he quickly stood up and ran into the school building. Judging by how people were looking and laughing at him, they must have seen the text as well. He ran into the male restroom and ran into one of the stalls, shutting the door, locking it and sitting on the toilet seat. He pulled his legs up to his chesta nd embraced them as tears starting to fall and drop onto the floor and his clothing. He sobbed as memories came rushing back to him. He cried harder after each painful memory. Luckily, no one else was in the room. He didn't think about who sent that text. But he did something that he never thought he would do again after making friends. He repeated "Mama" many times again. The last time he did that was when Petra broke the truth to him.

"Mama."

"Mama."

"Mama..."

He wanted to drift off into the beautiful, clear ocean. As carefree to be, but this had just made it went downhill. He failed at starting over and he failed at being happy.

**~With Levi~**

He blinked.

The words did not go away.

He blinked again.

Not a sudden change at all.

Levi stared at his phone for a long time. He was with his friends except Petra. They all stared at their phones. Levi felt tears coming on. He knew it. He was right. All along. Hanji and Erwin looked up at Levi and whispered, "Levi...?"

Before they could say anything else, Levi ran out of the classroom they were in and ran into the gymnasium. It was empty except for himself. He stared at the phone. The tears started to go down his face, escaping his steel gray eyes. He imagined Eren in all the pain, confusion, sadness and insanity. The person he loved has been suffering in pain for over ten years. Ten fucking years! Levi hugged his phone to his chest, the thought and imagination of Eren still running in his head. The phone read,

**' November 17, 2014 10:37 AM ~ Eren is a psychopathic maniac! Watch out! '**

It read many things. Horrible things. One of the worst things about the text is that it was posted by an anonymous user of the school website.

**' Eren has a lot of mental illnesses and disorders! Check it out! -**

**Insomnia Disorder,**

**Bipolar Disorder,**

**Anxiety Disorder,**

**Depression,**

**Bulimia Nervosa,**

**Panic Disorder,**

**Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder,**

**Schizoaffective Disorder,**

**Season Affective Disorder,**

**Suicidal,**

**Homicidal and more.**

**Do you really want to be friends with Eren? '**

Who would share this? Why would they share this? Eren could be so heartbroken and in so much pain. And it broke Levi's heart to think Eren's heart is broken.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, It was short. I'll tō get back at 1,000 words in the next chapter! But the good news is that Hanji is going back to bitch mode on Petra!**


	9. Petra vs Levi and Hanji

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I'm sorry it took more than five days. To make it up, I want (or tried) to make a longer chapter. Sorry!**

**Eren's POV**

* * *

><p><em>'Why..? Why me..?<em>

I was still sitting in the seat, crying like the weakling I've always been my whole life. I know all my friends want to stay away from me as possible. The text was right. Who would want to be friends with me? God damn it. More happy memories of my family and I came flooding back.

.;.

_I was running around the fresh and green grass of the lawn. The sun shined into the near by river. However, the night was slowly arriving and soon the sky was purple and blue with stars everywhere. I was laughing as I fell onto my back on the grass, embracing my stuffed animal and snuggling my face into it's own. It was really comforting. My mother came towards me and kneeled down._

_"Are you ready to go to bed, Eren?" She asked. I nodded and held out my arms for her to carry me and bring me up to my room in the house. She tucked me in and said, "Now go to sleep. You have school tomorrow." I looked up at her in fear and looked down to my toy with a sad expression. She might have noticed it because she pecked my forehead and said, "Don't worry about those other kids. They're jealous of how beautiful your eyes are!" I smiled and drifted off to sleep._

_"I love you, Eren."_

_"I love you too, Mama..."_

That was a day before the incident. But of course, there was the bad memories.

.;.

A ringing disturbed my memories. I was hesitant to pick it up, but did so anyway. I felt more tears coming up as I read through the, yet another, anonymous text. It went out to the whole school again.

" **November 17, 2014 10: 58 ~ Proof that Eren Jaeger is a total maniac!** "

The text was of my asylum records. Because of all my disorders, mental illnesses and other things, I had to be sent to an insane asylum. Insane asylums never help for shit. They just put you in a straight jacket with a white padded room. It just makes you more insane.

Soon after, Minene heard about it and came from Japan to bring me out. Of course my adoptive parents didn't do anything, but Minene didn't have enough money to move here, so we only keep contact through text and call. Sometimes we use FaceTime.

Then I started thinking about Levi. Now he'll never like me ba-... Wait..Do I actually like Levi? I guess I do. I can't barely go through an hour without thinking about him. Yeah... Oh well, it doesn't matter. He probably hates me. I hate my life. If it was not for that man and my condition, these events would have never happened.

The room was cold, quiet and small. It reminded me of the padded room I was put in. But I didn't care. I've went through it for years.

.;.

**Hanji's POV**

That little fucking piece of shit! How _dare_ she?! Petra is definately going to die once I find her. Damn it, where is she?!

I got both texts. I immediately knew that they were sent by Petra. She always had a crush on Levi, obviously, but I didn't think she would go this damn far to destroy the one Levi loves!

I pass through the halls of the classroom, passing by students and classmates. I always ask them where Levi may be. I ask them about Levi because I want to talk and see him first about the texts. I hope he doesn't take these horribly. I walk into the gym and finally see him. Thank god, but he looks raged. Good. So am I. But he always trusted Letra, so would he even beleive me? Between Eren or Petra, neither of us are really sure who he would trust the most.

"Levi..?" I say. He looks at me and I see the flames in his eyes. He stands up from the bench and walks towards me to grip on my shirt's collar. His teeth are gritted as he speaks, "Who the fuck sent those messages?! You're like a fucking mind reader, so who was it?!" I would almost hesitant to answer. _Almost._

_ "_Petra." His expression changed to shock and confusion. Petra was one of his first best friends. I couldn't blame him, but I knew there was something wierd and suspicious about her. He looked down to his feet seeming like he was trying to process everything.

Then he said, "Let's find that bitch.." I couldn't agree more..

.;.

**No One's POV**

It took them a fucking long time until Levi had to use the restroom.

Hanji waited outside for split second until she heard sniffling in the room. She didn't care if she wasn't a guy, so she ran inside. All Hanji saw from the enterence was Levi holding one of the stall doors open and looking sadly into the stall. He was not sniffling, so who was? Hanji walks closer until she finally sees Eren sitting on the seat, knees to chest, face into knees and his arms wrapped around himself as if he was protecting himself from everything around him. So much tears were running down his face and he was sniffling. Levi let go of the door and kneeled down to Eren. Hanji knew Eren was aware of our presence, but he didn't look up at all.

"Eren.. Tell us everything..."

Eren slightly looked up from his knees and looked at Levi. His eyes were glistening from all the tears, but we're also red and puffy. He embraced himself tighter, seemingly afraid. He nodded slowly and spoke.

After he finished, Hanji was complete shock. She knew Eren had it rough on growing up, but she didn't think it would be that much of an entire hell. Those doctors really thought they were helping Eren by giving all those medications, injections, the straight jacket, padded rooms and therapies? Eren was back to complete tears, sobs and wails. Levi immediately pulled him into an embrace and let Eren cry into his chest. Hanji knew it also pained Levi to see his crush so broken by his own best friend.

Levi whispered softly to Eren, "Don't think of yourself like a monster, Eren. We know who sent those texts, so don't worry. Hanji and I will take care of it. Pull yourself together, alright Eren?"

Eren pulled back to rub his eyes with his palms while sniffling, gasping and nodding. He then finally knew who sent them. Petra. Levi stood up and grabbed Eren's hand to pull him up and stand. When he did, the three students walked out the restroom and noticed how school was over. Levi and Hanji knew that Petra stays after school for a little bit of cheerleading practice, so they walked to the football field. Outside, some cheerleaders were doing their routine until they noticed a broken boy, a raged boy and a pissed off girl walking towards them. As Levi yelled/asked where Petra was, Petra was trying to run into the school building.

Hanji was the only one to see Petra, so she rushed to her pulled her back by her cheer untiform and pinned her to the wall. Levi and Eren noticed Hanji's disappearence and followed the loud bang that went to the side of the school. The scene before them was Hanji pinning Petra to the wall of the side of the school, yelling at her loudly and Petra trying to sink down. "YOU FUCKING ASS BITCH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! _HOW_ COULD YOU DO THAT?! A-"

Levi glared and walked towards them. He placed a palm on Hanji's shoulder and softly pulled her back from Petra. Petra thought that Levi would have saved her, but she was wrong as he sharply said, "Why?"

Petra looked down, tears threatening to come down. Hanji just walked over to Eren and comforted him while thinking,_ 'Petra has no right to cry about this..'._ Petra struggled to speak again, but did say, "I love you, Levi. I couldn't stand to see that fucking bitch to be thinking all about you and you thinking all about him. You could've just beat the kid and leave him alone..".

Eren looked up from Hanji and sank lower with more tears falling. Hanji used everything in her to try and hold back from killing Petra, but did glare. Levi stared shock at Perta. He knew Petra liked him, but not that much to do something like this to someone. He glared.

"That's low, Petra. _Fucking low_. Even for you. You were my best friend for years, so I can't feel that way about you. I love Eren with all my heart instead. So you fucking leave him alone or Hanji and I will not hesitate to cause any of your consequences you deserve.." _'Not forgetting Mikasa..'_

Petra's eyes widened and looked up at Levi to whisper, "W-what do you mean.. were?" Levi glared at her and said, "Do you have shitty ears as well as a shitty heart? I said you were my best friend. You're no longer my friend. Not even a companion. I love Eren. Never you. Goodbye Petra." He grabbed Eren by the wrist and walked away as Hanji followed. Petra finalky sank down to the ground and cried. She knew she fucked up. And she knew everything fucked up.

.;.

Levi dragged Eren to the gym and sat down on the metal bench. He pulled the brunette in to an embrace. Eren had heard what Levi said to Petra, so now he was thinking in happiness, _'He does love me back..'._

Herealized he hadn't told Levi yet, so he whispered, "I love you too, Levi.." Levi's eyes widened and looked down at Eren as he snuggled closer in the embrace. Meanwhile, Hanji was behind them, fangirling. She thought of Eren and Levi as her new ultimate OTP. Levi smiled and placed his fingers under Eren's chin and lifted it up so Eren was looking at Levi.

Eren was slightly confused, but Levi then kissed him on the lips. Eren was now slightoy shocked, but kissed back anyway.

Yeah, Hanji was totally in extreme fangirl mode now.


	10. No

**A/N: If these romance moments fail, sorry. I have never been in a relationship, nor will ever be in one. T_T**

**And sorry for not posting or updating. It has been a lot of school work and now I have an Egypt project so... I'll make and post when I get the chances.. Anyway...!**

* * *

><p>Levi laid on his bed, doing nothing, but listening to some Sleeping With Sirens songs, staring at the ceiling and thinking of Eren.<p>

His smile, laugh, eyes, words... Everything about Eren made him fall in love every time with every thought. Now he had to protect Eren and love him and care for him as much as he could. He did not care if anyone called him a softy or anything. He is just happy that he has Eren and Petra is out of the picture. His phone rung a very short tune and he picked it up, not thinking who would have sent him a message. Make that two since his phone rung the short tune again. His phone read,

' _Hanji:_

**_ You and Eren are SOO CUTEEE! X3_**

**_ Attachment 1_**

_ Eren:_

**_ Hi!_** '

Levi smiled by the message from Eren, the compliment from Hanji and the photo she sent. The picture was of Eren and him when they were in the school Gym, with their first kiss together. He texted back Eren,

' **Hey** ' He watched as the small text bubble with fading dots was in place. He received another text.

' **I wanted to know if you'd like to start our relationship officially with a first date? **'

Levi smiled again. ' **Of course. I'll pick you up. You're free tomorrow for it?** '

' **Yup! I'll see you tomorrow! Bye **'

' **Bye** '

Tomorrow was Sunday.

Levi better start planning and this date definitely has to be special for a special person.

.;.

Nope.

No.

Petra was not going to give up this easily. She didn't care that Levi hated her anymore. No matter what, she was going to ruin Eren perminately. However...how was she going to do it?

Petra sat in her room, on her large bed. She thought of many things and plans to get rid of Eren. She could.. Call the Asylum and accuse him of trying to kill her? But then Levi, Hanji and the others would know it was her. Damn it.. Fucking damn it!

Wait, actually...

Petra picked up hr phone from her Vanity and dialed a number. As the phone was ringing, she thought, '_C'mon...Pick up, you shit!_'. She had read another article about Eren. She found this number because she remembered from a moment in Germany. This number wold sure to make Eren regret coming here. This person she was calling.. would be perfect to ruin Eren... Emotionally and physically.. The ringing stopped.

"Hello? Yes, is this Eren's father?" An evil smile grew on her face as she received the answer she hoped for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter.. T_T**


End file.
